


Reasons for Running

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A frustrated Ebumi decides to take a late night run in the park and finds something he didn't expect.





	Reasons for Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _obscenity_ square on my 2018 card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Ebumi looked at the note on the table. He didn't need to read it to know what it said, in principle, if not in detail. His parents were gone again, on some weekend trip or extended business trip, and wouldn't be back for a few days. He didn't even touch the money that lay next to it. He didn't want their money. It would just be nice if they remembered him sometimes, as more than a nuisance or an afterthought. When was the last time they'd had dinner together, like a family?

After a few frustrating hours trying to play a video game, but being unable to focus properly, Ebumi gave up. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. He quickly changed into running clothes and put his shoes on, and was out the door.

It wasn't entirely pleasant to run on the hard streets, but there was a park not too far off, and Ebumi decided to brave it, despite the late hour. 

There were some nasty rumours about the park, but Ebumi didn't know how much of that was true and how much of it was parents trying to scare their kids off from wandering out at night. He'd heard that some guy had been attacked, not to get robbed, but for other things, and that there were always guys looking for a good time at night... Ebumi figured he could easily outrun anyone who tried anything with him. It did have its advantages to be one of the fastest guys around.

He started running down the path to the right, lit up by the occasional street lamp. He passed a guy sitting on a bench, phone in hand, the only person he'd seen since he entered the park, only noticing him because of the bright red of his jacket. As Ebumi ran, he focused on his breathing, the feeling of the gravel path underneath his feet, the air - as fresh as you could get it in a city of that size - in his lungs, and tried to leave the feelings of frustration and abandonment behind him.

He circled around the park, and when he finally got back to where he'd started from, he was sweaty, winded, and had a satisfying ache in his legs. He got off the path, onto the grass, and started stretching a bit, while he was still warm. As he did, he started hearing strange, muffled sounds from among the trees. A voice, no, two voices, a few words he couldn't make out, then silence. And then, a low moan. Ebumi straightened up. That had not been a moan of a person in pain or distress.

So, there was some truth to those rumours after all? Ebumi carefully stepped in between the trees, where the light from the street lamps barely reached. Before he got too far, the clouds shifted and the moon came out, illuminating two figures. Ebumi stopped and silently hid behind the bushes. 

One of the figures was a man in a dark suit, an ordinary salaryman by the looks of it, leaning back against a tree trunk, and the other was the guy Ebumi had seen on the park bench, kneeling on the ground in front of the other. He was sucking the salaryman's cock. 

Ebumi watched them, wondering if they knew each other, if the salaryman had gone into the park in search of a guy - any guy, if he was just drunk, on the way home from the bar, and wanted to get off, not caring who it was that sucked him off. A mouth felt like a mouth, regardless if it was male or female, right? Ebumi had never noticed much of a difference, anyway.

The guy in the jacket seemed to enjoy himself, despite the salaryman not touching him or even looking at him. He was moaning softly as he sucked and slurped. After a while, he reached down between his legs and pulled his own cock out. 

Ebumi was beginning to feel rather hot too, in a completely different way from previously, and his hand wandered down into his track pants. He bit his lower lip as he closed his hand around his cock and started stroking it. It felt damn good, and it didn't make it any less exciting that he was spying on a very private moment... almost like watching a porno, Ebumi thought, just a gay one. He hoped they wouldn't notice him in the bushes; that would ruin everything. Then again, maybe that was exactly what they were after, maybe they got off on the knowledge that someone could discover them, that maybe someone was watching...

Ebumi pushed down the waistband and his underwear to free his cock, getting better access, and focused his gaze on the mouth of the kneeling man. His lips were stretched around the cock as he took it deep, then he pulled back a bit and tilted his head back to lick along the underside of the hard shaft... Ebumi watched his technique, imagining what it would feel like if it had been his cock in the guy's mouth. 

He almost let out a low moan, but caught himself at the last moment. Better not ruin the show, he thought, and slowed down his strokes. With his other hand, Ebumi cupped his balls, giving them a light squeeze, just as the man in the suit leaned his head back and gave out a kind of ugly and guttural groan, coming all over the other man's face and outstretched tongue. Ebumi shivered. That looked so hot. So dirty and filthy and so fucking hot. Especially since the guy on his knees seemed to enjoy it, licking the last drops from the cock and then sitting back and stroking his own cock hard and fast while licking off the come he could reach around his mouth. Within seconds, the guy bucked up into his hand, pulses of come spattering onto the ground between his knees. 

Ebumi silently stepped back behind a tree, not wanting to be seen as they finished up and walked off. His hand was working slowly, and as soon as he was sure they had left, he increased the speed of his strokes again. Maybe it was because he'd had to go slow for a while, or because of what he'd just witnessed, but it didn't take Ebumi long before he came in hot spurts over his hand. 

When he'd caught his breath, Ebumi wiped his hand on the grass and tucked himself back into his sweatpants again. He stepped back onto the path, and then walked briskly home. 

He felt a lot less frustrated now, and he was pretty sure it wasn't only because of the run. Those guys must have been breaking every obscenity law in the country, and probably a few more, hooking up for sex in the open like this. And didn't that mean that Ebumi also broke some laws, having his cock in his hand in a park? Ebumi grinned to himself. It had been dirty and filthy and wrong, but damn, it felt good.

He should go running in the park more often, he decided.


End file.
